Circumstances and Attractions
by MizPhantom
Summary: Lighting gets a job as LtCol Rosch's Personal assistant. Let's hope they dont' kill each other. AU, Minor Spoilers. Lighting\Yaag, Lighting\Cid one sided


DISCLAIMER: All characters here belong to Square-Enix.

AN: This is a random that story popped into my head while I was watching the SciFi channel and a FF XIII commercial came up. I'm not following the actual storyline so beware of OOCNESS, alternate universe, other Final Fantasy characters\locations and made up relatives. This story won't drag, possibly 3-4 chapter long.

~Keep looking my way. My head is held high. You wanna bring me down? I dare you to try.~

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I stared at the modern clock ticking on the wall. I let out a sigh and my eyes trailed towards the closed elevator doors across the hallway. It was fifteen minutes past 7:00AM and the Starbucks coffee for my boss was getting colder by the minute. I felt a slight chill on my legs. Not only was the coffee getting cold so were my legs. I made a mental note to strangle Snow next time I see him. It's his fault my sister forgot to wash my work pants yesterday. I rarely ask her to do my laundry but now I find myself stuck wearing a knee length black skirt that I was very uncomfortable wearing. This was the first time in years I wore one.

Now where is that boss of mine? I had already checked my email and voicemail three times. There were no messages from him. This was odd since he has never late since I began working for PSICOM two years ago.

I always kept the same routine. I came in ten minutes early waiting for him to arrive at 7:00AM. The sound of elevator doors would open and he would step out wearing the same stern expression. He would walk towards my desk hand me a file as I handed him his coffee and he'd greet me with a "Good Morning, Claire" or a courteous nod. Then he would step into his office and my daily cycle as his Personal assistant would officially begin. Of course, this routine didn't begin right away but it was a big improvement from how it started.

It had never crossed my mind to become a secretary and eventually become a Personal assistant. I had other dreams I wanted to accomplish like graduating from Eden University and traveling the world. However, when my parents died I had to drop out of the University to provide for my sister. Their death saddened me deeply but I had to be strong for Serah. She was the only family I had left and I could not let her down. I decided to join the military but they were not accepting new recruits during that time.

My friend Sahz told me about an opening as a civilian at the PSICOM headquarters. I did not know then that I had taken a gamble by filling out an application to become the secretary of the most serious man in Cocoon – LtCol Yaag Rosch. I was interviewed by the hiring manager and I waited a few days. I almost gave up when I finally received a call informing me that I had been selected for the position.

The first time I met him I began building some admiration during that moment in time. After all, I had never met a high ranking officer in the military. That quickly went away after he barely acknowledged me and demanded his schedule in ten minutes. This went on for weeks. I wrote notes when he spoke and his demands baffled me but I worked without complaints. I needed the job even if my boss was a complete jerk. I would keep myself entertained by day dreaming of strangling him as he sat in his office.

After four months I finally had enough of his royal highness. It all started when I had my personal belongings on hand and he called me into his office. He demanded that I redo his schedule for the next day. I reminded him that he had already approved my leaving early that day and perhaps consider having an alternate secretary on our floor complete his schedule. It was the final straw when he told me that I was responsible for the schedule and whatever I had planned should wait since it could not be more important than completing his tasks. How dare he say such a thing! I snapped and I threw the files at him. I yelled that it was my sister's birthday and she was more important that he was. I slightly remember how he kept his usual scowl in place but his eyes widened briefly. I didn't care if anyone witnessed the scenario. I stormed out the building with anger flowing through my veins.

Later that day I told myself I could always find another job. I spent the rest of the day enjoying my time with my sister on her birthday.

I let the week pass and I didn't bother calling in to formally quit. I figured Rosch had already signed the paperwork to fire me and never allow me to enter the premises as long as I live. Luckily, I had a part time job on Friday and Saturday nights as a bartender at a bar called 7th Heaven that my friend Tifa owned.

I got a surprise the following week. As I waited for my coffee to finish brewing one morning, a sudden a non-stop pounding began at my door. It annoyed the heck out of me. Thankfully, Serah had left with a few friends for a breakfast outing so she didn't have to witness my verbal tirade. I let the door fly open and was ready to give the person on the other side a piece of my mind. I looked up shocked as Mr. All-High-and-Mighty stood in front of me. He stared down at me with those steel gray eyes and coldly asked if we could talk.

He also requested if I could change into something more suitable. My shock quickly disappeared when I realized I was still in my white tank top and small red shorts. My face heated up and I ran towards my room to and put on a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt.

When I came into the living room the bastard was sitting on my couch comfortably. He had already poured some of the coffee I had been brewing and just stared at me as he took a sip from my favorite blue cup. I noticed the briefcase on his side and sarcastically asked if he personally came to inform me that I had been officially fired. I could tell he was holding back and as he gritted his teeth as he politely asked me to sit down.

'This is my house you idiot!' I yelled in my mind but I still obliged.

He continued to stare at me and he seemed to be struggling to find a way to say something without upsetting me. We stayed silent for a minute or two.

"Ms, Farron…," he finally spoke. "I want you to return to work at PSICOM."

"Wh-what!" I asked, surprised. I was not expecting this.

"I said, I want you to return to work at PSICOM," he repeated.

"But, why? I don't understand. I yelled and threw files at you!"

He ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair. I noticed he had his hair down and not in his usual short ponytail. I also realized he was wearing charcoal gray colored suit and not his military uniform. I don't know why, but I had to remind myself I was pissed off at him.

"I don't normally do this. I have never asked an employee to return to a position. So, what is your answer? You should be happy I'm giving you another chance." He said arrogantly.

I began to get angry and I raised my chin at his arrogance. "I don't know. It's so sudden and you never liked me anyway."

I know I sounded childish but I didn't give a damn at that time.

I swore I though his eye twitched. "That's not it. You are an excellent worker and you get things done. Having you there helps a lot around the office."

'About time you say something nice, you bastard' I thought, smugly. In the four months I worked for him I never once heard a compliment come out of him about anyone.

He added, "Besides, do you plan to work as bartender every weekend nights the rest of your life?"

I sat up straight in alarm. How did he know about my other job?

He smirked at me and answered my unspoken question. "Ms. Farron, I work for PSICOM. I have my ways of getting information."

I glared at him. "Mr. Rosch," I began. "I don't think it's a good idea for me to go back?"

"Why would you decline? I am giving you an opportunity of a lifetime. Very few civilians get selected to work at PSICOM. You are being stubborn!" Rosch snapped.

He was baiting me but I wasn't going to let him win. I was about to tell him to get the heck out of my home when I heard the front door rattle and swing open. 'Oh no!' I mentally groan as my little sister walked in.

"I'm home! " Serah said cheerfully. She stops as she noticed Rosch sitting on the couch and me sitting across from him. Behind her a large male figure walks in. Of all times why did Snow have to show up?

"Hey, sis. I bought you a crêpe with strawberry sauce," the tall blond yelled from the door entrance. He also paused and stared with the same questioning look my sister had. He looks at me and then at Rosch.

A big smile forms on his face.

"I knew it," he said, excitedly. "Didn't I tell you Serah? Big sis was not working late hours she was sneaking off with her boyfriend!"

I turned red. "Snow! "

Serah walks towards me and tilted her head to the side. "Light, is this man your boyfriend?"

"Of course not!" I exclaimed. I looked towards Rosch with pleading eyes only I was shocked to see that he seemed to be enjoying the whole scenario. He had the usual stern look on his face but his eyes reflected a bit of amusement.

He stood up and held out his hand towards Serah. "Hello, Ms. Farron. I am LtCol Yaag Rosch. Your sister works for me at PSICOM."

Serah shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, sir. My name is Serah. Thank you for allowing my sister to have time off from work. Ever since our parents died she's been working hard to take care of me. It's been years since we have s been able to spend time together."

Rosch looked at me with a questioning look. I averted my eyes away from his. Serah did not know I had so graciously quit my position. So I came up with a "little" lie about being allowed time off. Damn him. I don't want her to find out like this. She will start to worry.

Rosch smiled slightly. "Your sister speaks very fondly of you. I am glad you have been able to spend adequate time with each other. She is one of the hardest working PSICOM employee's and she deserved to take a few days off. You should be proud."

I gaped at him. Did he just smile and lie at the same time?

He continued, "Also, the main reason I came to your home unexpectedly was to inform your sister that I have selected her to become my Personal assistant. I have the paperwork that needs to be signed for her to accept the promotion. I want to make sure the promotion paperwork is completed by the time she returns to work next week."

'What the hell' my mind screamed. I gave Rosch a deadly look.

Serah squealed. "Congratulations, sis! All your hard work is paying off and your boss came all this way to inform you. That is so nice of him. I'm proud of you!" She hugs me and I am fighting back anger towards Rosch. Damn, he was making it hard for me to say no in front of my sister. That sneaky bastard. Why was he doing this? He was taking advantage of the situation. I made eye contact with him but I was a bit surprised to see a warmth to them.

"Hurry up and sign the paperwork, big sis! We can go to Tifa's tonight and celebrate! " Snow exclaimed.

"I'm not your sister!" I snapped at him.

Snow shrugged his shoulders and gave me a goofy smile as he turned towards the kitchen.

I turned to Serah. All I had to do was take a look at her glowing face and I knew what I had to do. Whether I liked it or not, this choice was for her.

"All right, boss. Where do I sign?" I said with fake cheerfulness. I began to worry when a small smirked appeared on his face. Serah gave me one last hug and joined Snow in the kitchen. I sat next to Rosch as he placed the documents on the small coffee table in front of us.

I stopped the façade. "Why? Why did you do it? You lied to my sister…"

He looked straight ahead. "I don't know. I figured it was the only way to convince you to return."

I continued to stare at the documents as I began to have more doubts. I bit my lip.

"Sign here," he pointed to signature line in the documents.

"I know where to sign," I mumbled. I stared at the documents and held the pen but I still hesitated. He slightly turned his head to me.

"I got used to having you around." He admitted, albeit grudgingly. "And I trust in your skills as my Personal assistant."

My eyes grew wide. I hate to say it but I was glad he said those words but I wasn't about to let him know. I glared at him, "Fine, but we are going to have to set some rules."

He agreed.

I signed the promotion documents and he allowed me to return to work the following week. He must have been generous mood as he approved for me to get administrative paid leave during my so called vacation.

When I returned to PSICOM, I got cornered by Janis, the nosey receptionist at the main entrance. She told me that Rosch had tried to replace me the next day with another secretary but the poor girl could not put up with his demands and had ran out of the building in tears. After wards, they tried hiring four other secretaries but Rosch either scared them away or fired them for any tedious detail. He also had terrible mood swings and became a tyrant at everyone he crossed paths with.

Janis then started babbling in dream land about LtCol Rosch and I being a couple. My face went hot. I excused myself from the talkative girl before I decided to dump her body off somewhere. The very thought of Mr. Ponytail and me together was ridiculous. I calmed down and headed to the 6th floor to begin my new duties.

Overall, it has been a good experience working for Rosch these past few years. He is still his obnoxious self and has mood swings which cause us to argue once in a while but nothing like the beggining.

He also has never been late before. I tapped on the schedule I had prepared for him and shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

As I reached for my work phone the elevator chimes and I hear the double doors open. My eyes divert towards the elevator and a tall figure stepped out rather quickly. I recognize the silver hair tied in a small ponytail. I stood up as he walked towards me with a scowl on his face and lips pressed tightly. He grabs his coffee and grumbles a "good morning" but does not take the schedule I was handing to him. He quickly glanced at me and for a slight moment I think his eyes narrow as he looked down at my skirt then back at me.

"Ms. Farron," he began.

I stood straight. "Yes, sir?"

"Cancel everything that was scheduled for today."

"But why?"

He hands me a list of names "Make sure the conference room is ready by 9:30 and that you have added these individuals to the meeting list. Let me know when you are done." Then he stomps to his office and slams the door.

My eye twitched. He may not be as bad as when I first met him, but he is still a moody asshole. Story of my life here at PSICOM headquarters…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Let me know what you think…

Next chapter will be Yaag's point of view.


End file.
